<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart/FanComics] Don't Panic by Sen_2324</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947745">[Fanart/FanComics] Don't Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324'>Sen_2324</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Twins, Empire Twins, F/F, F/M, pet Han Solo, skysolo, 帝国双子, 老韩是宠物, 银河大三角</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>帝国双子养狗日常。<br/>When you have two children but only one dog.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart/FanComics] Don't Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*阅读顺序从左至右。<br/>本章skyslo，讲述老韩刚做狗时候的事情。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P1</p><p>
  
</p><p>①</p><p>【我，韩索罗(Han Solo)】</p><p>【做过帝国逃兵，骗过血色黎明】</p><p>【跑过科舍尔航线，坑过赫特人】</p><p>【自由自在、随心所欲的星际牛仔】</p><p>【在塔图因遇到luke之后】</p><p>②</p><p>
  <strong>【这一切全都成为了过去。】</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>P2</p><p>
  
</p><p>①</p><p>【再醒来的时候就在死星上了。】</p><p>【卢克(Luke)要我做他的[宠物]……他认真的吗？】</p><p>【哪种宠物？？】</p><p>（以为会被拴起来）</p><p>Han: 看着哪里都不像帝国高官，……他成年了吗？（童工？关系户？）</p><p>②</p><p>Han: 你不怕我逃跑吗？</p><p>Luke: <strong>你会逃跑吗？</strong></p><p>③</p><p>Han:当然不会！（心虚）</p><p>Luke: 那不就行了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>P3</p><p>
  
</p><p>①</p><p>
  <strong>然后当晚就逃跑了。</strong>
</p><p>②</p><p>【不跑才傻呢】</p><p>【项圈随便就能撬开倒是没想到，就是小孩子寂寞了想玩过家家吧？】</p><p>（帝国小孩真可怜）</p><p>Han: 总之先找到千年隼(Falcon)</p><p>Han:有人来了！</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>P4</p><p>
  
</p><p>①</p><p>此处有作者不想画的白兵结队经过</p><p>②</p><p>【幸好帝国的安防系统还是这么让人安心】</p><p>③</p><p>- 听说卢克(Luke)捡了个小狗回来</p><p>④</p><p>- 看来就是你了。</p><p>Han: 又是小孩？？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>